The Gift
by Highway65
Summary: A little Rayna & Deacon love.


**This is just a little smut, and a one-shot. I hope you enjoy!**

Both girls got said their goodbyes, got out of the car, and Rayna watched them walk toward the school entrance. As she began to pull away from the school, she let out a deep sigh. It had been a hectic morning getting them out of the house with soccer uniforms, completed essays, packed lunches, and full bellies to start their day off right. Deacon hadn't gotten home from The Beverly until very late last night, actually more like early this morning, and he wasn't in any hape to lend a hand.

When she and the girls left the house, she heard him turn the shower on, but she hadn't yet had much of a conversation with him, which was rare. This morning had been role reversal. Usually, Deacon was the early riser with the girls, and he typically made breakfast and helped get them organized for the day ahead while Rayna took her time waking up to the day.

She admitted to herself that she felt a little out of practice with the morning routine, and was suddenly filled with gratitude for the way Deacon had taken over the scut work that mornings had become. And, as she continued to drive back towards home, it suddenly occurred to her her that Deacon had bestowed her with many gifts.

As a teen, when they were both first starting out, he gave her all of his faith. Ryan had a lot of natural talent, sure, and a whole lot of gumption, to boot. But Deacon's constant belief in her ability to cut an award winning record, write songs that could be meaningful to millions of people, and build up a record label had kept her focused and allowed her talent to shine. Those early days in her career could be tough, too. There'd been times when she'd play a small club of drunks who had been nothing but rude to her. And there had been plenty of county fairs full of uninterested listeners. No matter, Deacon was always strong and steady in those days, backing her up on vocals and playing lead guitar. And if she ever felt a little lost or nervous, all it took was standing next to him to make her feel more sure footed.

And, of course, Deacon and music were inseparable. For so long, he had shared the gift of music with her, writing lyrics, melodies, and harmonies together through the good and bad times. His guitar was a constant presence and it always helped him to express his feelings for her when they first began falling in love, and were a little intimidated by the growing passion between them. Later even, after she was married to Teddy, and her relationship with Deacon was purely professional, he even chose to arrange their songs in a way that brought out the passion in the music.

She smiled when she thought of those early years, and let her mind wander to other gifts he had given her.

Without Deacon, she wouldn't know the gift of parenthood. Thought he hadn't known the truth behind Maddie's paternity for too long, he'd always had a natural comfort with the little girl. He'd happily play peek-a-boo or sing "Ring Around the Rosie" on a tour bus or in a dressing room without any hint of hesitation. And later, after Daphne was born, he'd made her feel special, too. And though fatherhood may have gotten off to a rough start, he'd embraced the role of dad. Certainly, he'd been the positive male figure in Maddie and Daphne's lives, especially since Teddy's incarceration. Deacon attended as many events for both girls as he could manage, and had been the calming middle ground when Maddie and Rayna were bumping heads, as only mothers and their teenage daughters can do.

As Rayna made the final turn on to their street, their home finally in view, she thought about the gift of Deacon's all encompassing love for her. She know he would do anything for her, almost to their point of his own destruction. He had nearly kept his cancer diagnosis her her to spare her the pain of his illness. Physically, he satisfied her in ways no other man had ever been able to, and though they were both in their mid 40'm their sex life told a far different story. They enjoyed one another too much to keep their hands off.

Rayna pulled the car into the garage, next to Deacon's truck, and when she entered the house, she realized it was completely quiet. His truck in the garage, she knew he was home, but she wondered where he was/

"Deacon? Hey babe, I'm back…" she called out. No answer.

She had planned to listen to demos all day in her music room, so she was in no rush.

"Deacon, are you upstairs?" She called out a second time. Not bothering to wait for an answer, she headed up the stairs.

She peeked into their bedroom, and found Deacon fast asleep back in bed. His hair was still damp from his earlier shower, she realized he must have crawled back into bed. He has been putting in long hours and excruciatingly late nights working toward the success of The Beverly. If he wasn't inventorying, he was auditioning new talent, working with local new organization to promote the bar, or hiring new staff.

Ryan stood silently in the doorway as she listened to his deep breathing, her heart full of gratitude for all he had done for her. She decided that her work could wait, and instead, she wanted to give Deacon a little gift in return. And, she knew exactly what he might like.

She quietly took off her jeans and shirt, and climbed into bed next to him, shimmying under the covers. He moaned ever so slightly as she jostled him slightly. Careful not to awaken him, Rayna gently kissed the spot where his neck met his chest. He let out a slight whimper, and she continued on down his rigid torso, making stops at his left nipple, and then his right, being gentle and careful not to jar him. Again, he let out a slight moan, and she headed southward, to his belly button and the tiny trail that led to his nether regions. He often called it his 'Happy Trail' and she knew why!

With a light touch of her lips down this path, he let out a low groan, and she continued with her plan. He hands pulled back his boxer shorts, revealing his semi erect penis and balls. She stuck her face right into these most sensitive parts, and instantly, his penis came to life. She smiled with satisfaction, knowing that he would enjoy this wake up call and what was to come. ANd, as she did, he let out a louder, deeper, more guttural moan.

She quickly placed her lips around the tip of his penis, still growing larger with every passing moment. Using her tongue, she stroked the underside until she heard him stir. He was a awake, and let out a sigh of, "Ohhhh, Ray."

She eased the pressure off the tip of his penis, focusing instead on his balls while straddling his legs. She took one in her mouth, sucking on it, and then released and took the other. Deacon whimpered with pleasure and she turned her attention to his inner thighs, kissing each side, allowing her hair to fall over his throbbing penis and balls. Deacon squirmed, still only half awake, but reaching for her. His hands found a home on her breasts, and he moved his thumbs over her stiff nipples. She knew what he wanted and was determined to give it to him, but she also could feel a wetness between her own legs as she watched him become more aroused.

She sat herself up to meet his face, slowly kissing his lips. "Mmmmmmmmm…that was something nice to wake up to," he hummed."

"I know you're tired, Babe," she warned, "but I do intend to wear you out just a little bit this morning." She giggled just a little. Mostly, it was a promise she intended to keep.

Her mouth met his penis, this time taking him more quickly into her whole mouth. She let her teeth glide carefully over his sensitive skin, and she heard his breath change. She knew how much he enjoyed the feel of being in her mouth. She backed him out of her mouth past her lipds, and glanced up at his face, seeing his eyes half closed. Using her tongue, she circled the tip of his penis again, this time noting the little drops of silky hot liquid that escaped from the head. Using her thumb, she massaged the warm fluid to into his massive hot, cock. Their eyes met, and she could tell he was quickly on a path to explosion. As much as she wanted to bring him a burst of pleasure, she had more planned, and wasn't yet ready to let him indulge. And, she was enjoying this too.

While he watched, she reached behind her back, unhooked her bra, and let it fall off her. She took one breast in each hand, leaned over his body, and began stroking his cock with her breasts. He sucked his breath in fast, so she slowed down her pace. There was nothing he loved more than the feel of her breasts, squeezing his cock with them nearly sent him over the edge.

As she slowed her pace, her lips landed on his, and she sucked on his bottom one until he moaned. She felt him grab her ass cheeks, and she moved to kiss his neck, just below his ear. "Ray…you're…" Deacons voice trailed off. She shook her hair out, some of it landing on his neck, some on his chest. "You're kinda killing me here," he whimpered.

"Okay, I'll put you out of your misery shortly," she giggled, as she felt him inching her panties down her hips. All this pleasuring him had made her hot and wet, anyway, and she was ready to feel him inside her, and she was nearing her own explosion.

She climbed back on top of him, straddling his torso, and allowed him to fill her up, plunging his rock hard penis into her. She moved up and down to his rhythm, faster and faster, until she could no longer stand it, rubbing her clit against his skin. Like a million shockwaves, her orgasm overtook her, and she grabbed onto his biceps to steady herself. Just as she did, she felt Deacon's explosion inside her, and heard his moan of pleasure. They each rocked back and forth for a few more moments, before they collapsed into giggles.

"Babe, that was quite a gift. You can wake me up like that any day," he complimented her.

"No, Deacon, the pleasure was all mine. Thank you," she smiled with deep pleasure.


End file.
